


Reasons To Be Thankful

by AlixxBlack



Series: Holidays with Merthur [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Flirting, Forgive Me, List Fic, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Sugary sweet, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving fluff, holiday fluff, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Merlin and Arthur make lists for Thanksgiving stating very plainly why they are thankful for one another.





	1. Merlin's List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ouranose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Merlin's List.

~~10~~ 11 (Because why not?) Reasons to be Thankful

(For You Specifically)

By

Merlin “Emrys”

the CEO’s Personal Assistant / Secret Business Warlock

and maybe boyfriend?

 

* * *

 

 

  1. I really like how you looked in the suit you wore to that meeting yesterday, which is superficial and shallow, but hey, I have eyes, and you were _really_ easy to look at;



 

  1. The way you laugh is contagious because of how exaggerated and ridiculous it is, but I can hear your innocence in it and that is purer than the bottled water you make you buy every morning before work (seriously, it’s all a scam);



 

  1. The job that I have here because your father bullied you into hiring on of the interns and I was the only one that wasn’t smart enough to quit before I was in too deep and had no other career paths to follow;



 

  1. I know you’ll ignore how rude that last one sounds because you know that I make fun of the job for appearances and that I’m actually really happy to work with someone that I really love to be around all day;



 

  1. Our new coffee machine is absolutely bomb and it makes me job a little bit easier after lunch because you get boring sometimes rambling on about whatever lunch meeting made you miserable today;



 

  1. Also I really like the plaid shirt you’re wearing today because you look like this scrawny lumberjack sort of fellow and it’s working out;



 

  1. That you are as shallow as I am sometimes and that we can honestly make fun of each other for our appearances without any worry in the world that it’s actually going to affect our friendship;



 

  1. Your text messages at five in the morning are the best and worst thing to happen to me because usually they make no sense but you send the greatest emoji combos which never fail to wake me up with a smile;



 

  1. The smile that curls your lips whenever I walk into a room because I feel a little less crazy for liking you so goddamn much;



 

  1. My cologne mingling with yours because we always hang out jackets up in your office because we always drive together which means the only time we don’t spend together is when we go home and go to sleep, but sometimes we sleep in your office here because we lose track of time and figure we might as well crash on your sofa bed rather than leave the building; and



 

  1. How you’re always telling me that we really need to go on a proper date sometime, because honestly, I really want that too and I think that maybe, just maybe, we can finally have that drink we’re always joking about…




	2. Arthur's List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Arthur's List.

10 Reasons to be Thankful

by

Arthur Pendragon, CEO

Pendragon Industries

 

* * *

 

 

  1. You always laugh at my jokes even when Morgana and Gwen are literally trying to pay me to stop making them.



 

  1. You are consistent, not just in your idiocy, but in your loyalty to my business, to me, and to the employees working here. Every day, without fail, you come to work with a red or blue tie over a red or blue shirt with black slacks and black shoes. Every day, without fail, you reply to my five a.m. text messages with a vomit face. And every day, without fail, you stay here with me until midnight to make sure that all of my work is done and I can have my weekend off too.



 

  1. I know that the graffiti in the bathroom is you but I don’t care because I kind of like how ridiculous it is that you’re putting our initials inside of different geometric shapes but never a heart. Honestly, just draw the heart and be done with it, but also know that I really love it and can’t wait for someone to ask what the hell it means.



 

  1. You know what I eat for breakfast everyday and you know that I’m always hungry again by ten. Instead of telling me to stop whining about being hungry, you have a snack drawer for me at your desk that probably should be filled with something more important. But high key, I really prefer that you have that snack drawer.



 

  1. Last winter, you helped me break-up with Gwen because something was missing. I couldn’t see it but I could feel it. You didn’t do anything to help me realize it but when I did piece it together, you helped make sure that I didn’t lose her as a friend (or as the amazing human resource manager known to mankind). Really, you think you’re just a hermit in the making but you are brilliant. Sometimes I think you could do Morgana’s job even better than she does it already.



 

  1. That I only have three more to write after this because this is way too emotional for me.



 

  1. Honestly, you. I really just like you as a person, as a friend, and definitely as more than that but I never really know if we’re ready for that ‘as more’ part. We still awkwardly joke about things all the time and I feel like we are boyfriends but I’m scared to ask and you are too, so we’re just in this weird limbo. But I don’t care because I’m sharing it with you and that’s pretty great.



 

  1. I am pretty sure you’re going to have at least one comment about how I look and it’s probably going to be suggestive in some way. As such, I feel like I should tell you that I definitely knock things off the table because I appreciate your arse in an unhealthy way. Anything that request bending or squatting, you should probably just assume I’ve done it on purpose so I can idly admire you from a different angle.



 

  1. I like your eyes. In one of those cheesy romantic movie ways, I can get lost in them when we’re working. I have to be careful not to look directly at you if I’m working on something important because I’ll forget what I’m doing and just talk to you for hours about nothing.



 

  1. You are taking your vacation at the same time as me this year and while this is somehow the first time this is happening, I’m pretty sure that it’s on purpose. So I’m thankful for the memories that will come in the last week of December and the first week of the new year… Because I feel like everything is going to get a whole lot better…




End file.
